Naruto of the Dragon Release
by soten ni zase hyouketsu
Summary: At birth Naruto has more than the Kyuubi sealed in him, this influences a few changes in personality, knowledge, and a bloodline. this will be a Naruto X Harem, it will just take a while to build up. Strong Naruto Oh and longer chapters than my other stories! TTR/TAK\XIII
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reckoning

It was a dark October night, the leaves were falling from the trees surrounding the park. Lights were lined the outside of the grand circle, vivid colors of blue, orange, yellow, green, red, and pink. All the lights were aimed at a center point above the park to conjoin in an odd rainbow orb, the colors seemingly fighting each other for dominance and illuminating the entire park.

People could be seen throughout the field laughing and talking, some were in small booths attempting to sell their wares, others purchasing odd foods or playing little carnival games.

The importance of this carnival? Easy, today is October Tenth, seven years after the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi. The celebration wasn't as good and pure as one would think, while the children were having a great time the parents knew the darker side…

Now some knew one couldn't kill Chakra, rather just seal it and knew that something of great power such as the Kyuubi no Yoko, had to be sealed in a living vessel. That being said, these people also knew that a boy born the day of the attack, was the living container for the demon; and as life sometimes is, if the smart are able to figure it out then the foolish are not too far behind.

Some of these foolish people wanted to kill the demon for what it did to their families and beloved Hokage, but the reinstated Hokage's law prevented most in fear of the repercussions. But as we all know there are several levels of stupidity…

Above even the ephemeral ball of light in the festival, one could barely see a small figure sitting at the peak of a building just out of reach of the light being cast out by aforementioned ball. Said figure was looking down at the party wishing to join but knowing the consequence of trying, this figures most distinguishable feature were the glowing blue eyes piercing the darkness of the night.

The glow of his cerulean eyes was so soft that unless he was in the dark, one would have to be looking for it to notice, but once he was cast in shadow it stood in strong contrast to the dark. In the light however, one would see deep cerulean eyes, vibrant sunny blond hair, and a mega watt smile, a façade of his true self. He was always wearing a white shirt with a red spiral in the center, and a pair of either blue or tan shorts with a pair of blue Shinobi sandals.

"Demon, you really think you should be here?" a no name Chunin yelled out standing on a different roof, while most ninja were scared of the Sandaime and the law he had passed concerning this so called demon, this offending Chunin was seemingly drunk, meaning not thinking clearly, and there for dangerous.

"Should you be saying that?" the child with blue eyes questioned calmly, glancing at the opposing ninja out the corner of his eye still facing the festival down below.

"Its because of you that so many people I knew are dead!" the offending man jumped at the boy, Kunai in hand.

"I wonder just how drunk you really are, no stumbling physically or over your words, that was a pretty clean jump. You know you cant use that as an excuse for attacking a citizen." The boy stated calmly still not moving from his spot.

"Citizen? You monster! Your nothing close to a human let alone a citizen of our village!" he yelled as he drew closer.

"Hm… that's too bad." The boy said finally looking up to the attacking ninja whom was just over him now, seeming to be held in the air by a raising heat current. "I knew about the human bit, but not a citizen, I think that just ruined my whole night…" as the boy finished speaking fire surrounded the man in a vortex resembling a maelstrom.

"Naruto, let him go and we can take him to Ibiki." An old man said as he appeared on the roof dressed in white robes and a matching triangular hat with the symbol of fire on it.

"No worries Lord-Jiji, just knocking him out by eating away the oxygen, not trying to hurt him at all." The now named Naruto stated as the fire dissipated and the man fell unconscious in front of the Hokage. As soon as the man hit the tile of the roof, ANBU were on him taking him to Ibiki.

"Would you like to watch the festival with me, Hokage-Jiji?" the boy asked resuming his original position of crouching on the roof looking down at the park.

The old man just smiled and sat down next to the blond, looking out over the field. "So, Naruto, have you come up with a name for you Kekkei Genkai yet?"

"I was thinking the Dragon Release." He replied to the aged man, his illuminant cerulean eyes locking with the old mans black ones.

"I think it is an excellent name, I will have it listed in your file tomorrow." Sarutobi stated as they began seeing the first rays of the sun peeking over the horizon.  
_'Naruto of the Dragon Release… sounds like he will make a big name for himself some day.'_ The old man thought to himself as the night finally came to an end.

A few years later found the blond child from before sitting in a classroom looking down at the rows near the front of the class. Six years had passed since the night Naruto named his Kekkei Genkai making him now thirteen.

To his left sat Sasuke Uchiha, the quiet and overly confident prick, and Naruto's only friend. To his left were currently a hoard of girls trying to make him move so that they could be the ones to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto refusing to move for two reasons, one, he was there first, and two, he didn't want to subjugate his friend to that sort of punishment.

"Class, quiet down. Its time for the final test. One by one you will all come to the front of the class and demonstrate the **Bushin Jutsu**." The teacher Iruka stated effectively silencing the class. As the crowed next to Naruto began to disperse, said blond reached out and grabbed a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, you sit here." He said with a slight smirk as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Over the years his eyes had began to emit more of an ethereal light then they used to. Now even in the day time, like now, you could tell that his eyes were literally shining.

For some reason, no one in the class ever spoke back to Naruto. If he were to say something, you would listen, the only people not effected by this were Ninja that Naruto saw to be superior officers of higher rank, currently meaning anyone Genin and up. Sakura speculated it had something to do with his eyes.

"H-Hai." Sakura said trying to avoid eye contact, something about his glowing blue orbs were hypnotizing. So facing forwards with a slight blush dusting her cheeks she sat down, not focusing on the fact Naruto still hadn't let go of her arm.

"Shino, if you could come up and perform a Bushin in front of the class please?" Iruka called out.

The Aburme had made a copy of Iruka with his bugs and passed the exam. Others were similar, either using their family ability like Shikamaru and his Shadow. Finally…

"Naruto" Iruka called causing Naruto to stand and walk to the front of the class.

"A copy of you, right Sensei?" he questioned as fire just formed around him before separating to go off to the side. It blazed for a moment until it just vanished leaving a copy of Iruka, the only difference being the copy's eyes were a crimson red. Most of the class was in awe, Naruto rarely used his abilities, but when he did it was always an amazing sight.

"Alright Naruto, you pass." Both Irukas said at the same time. The clone then smiled at the original and flared away. "Class is dismissed for today, come back in three days for team placements." Iruka said as the class filed out the door, all except three students, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura whom was seated still only due to Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"Lets hang out today." Naruto said as he got up and walked to the door, "We are on the same team after all, we need to get to know Sakura-Chan."

"From the way you address her it sounds like you already know her." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Wait! How do you know we are on the same team?" the girl questioned.

"He probably snuck into the Hokage's office and saw."

"Nail on the head Sasuke, now lets go get lunch." Naruto said ushering them out the door.

"Tsk just no ramen today." Sasuke said as he walked out the door after the blond. "Come on Sakura, if we let him get too much of a lead we will be stuck with ramen again." Sakura blushed a bit before nodding and running to catch up with the retreating form of Sasuke.

"Somehow we still wound up here…" Sasuke said looking down into his bowl of ramen.

"You got a problem with my business, kid?" the ramen chef Ichikaru questioned in a dark tone. Sasuke just shook his head quickly eyes wide.

"So, do the two of you hang out a lot outside of class?" Sakura asked, hoping to start some sort of conversation.

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto said pausing for a moment looking over at Sasuke. "Teme is trying to help me be more a people person." Naruto proclaimed happily causing Sakura to choke.

"Umm that's nice of you Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said smiling and her eye twitching. _'Sasuke-Kun teaching Naruto-Kun how to be social? That seems a little backwords.'_

"Yeah not too many people would believe it, since he is always so mean and anti-social. But he taught me how to actually talk to people and in return I taught him a few fire techniques."

"Also proper etiquette ranging from posture to table manners, how to set a table proper use of all the different types of arrangements so on and so forth." Sasuke continued.

"And how to dance too." Naruto stated earning a slightly embarrassed growl from Sasuke and a smile from Sakura as she imagined the two boys slow dancing.

"If that's the case, Sasuke-Kun, why aren't you more open and talkative to others?" the Pinkette questioned failing to stifle a laugh.

"No point in becoming friends with someone who either wont pass the exam or might die early on. I will make friends with people after we are on a team." Sasuke said eating a tomato he snagged off Sakura's vegetable platter.

"That's an odd way to look at it… But then why hang out with me? I don't like to admit it, but I'm not that strong, so wouldn't that put me on your list of high chance of dying early?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, Naruto already said you wouldn't." was the reply as if it was common knowledge that whatever the blond said was bound to be true.

"Y-yeah?" Sakura asked again with an eye twitch still trying to smile happily regardless.

"So Sakura-Chan, tell us about yourself. Besides the typical, crush on Sasuke, pink hair, green eyes. Things that we would know being your team mates." Naruto said.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked back.

"Oh, I'll demonstrate. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Nami- Uh never mind that! I like Ramen, fire, and my friends, I hate anyone that tries to harm my friends, and I am an orphan because my parents were both killed by the Kyuubi the day I was born."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, my friend, and training, I dislike everything else. I live alone for reasons that are public knowledge and I will become strong to reinstate and recreate my clan."

"Alright.. My name is Sakura Haruno, I like a few things…" at this she just looked down blushing again, "I dislike Ino-Pig, I live with my parents, and I guess I will be part of the Sasu-Saku-Naru team." She finished to hear a slurping noise. Both Sakura and Sasuke automatically looked at Naruto who wasn't even touching his bowl.

"Ah, My name is Kakashi Hatake, there are lots of things I like and few things I dislike, my dreams for the future, hmm… I have lots of hobbies." A man a few seats behind Naruto stated.

Turning to look at him he was wearing the typical Jonin attire with a face mask coming up to just below his eyes, one eye was covered by his head band though, his silver hair sticking up at a slight angle.

"Yo." The man named Kakashi said with his hand up in a lazy fashion, judging by the mans voice he seemed bored to be doing anything.

'_Sloth…' _was all Naruto could think while looking at this man.

"Your really strange." Naruto said causing everyone to fault.

"Long time no see to you too Goldie locks… Now that we all know each other, lets start your real test to see if you qualify for team 7." Kakashi said standing from his seat.

"Ano, Hatake-San, our team placement isn't for another three days." Sakura said trying to be polite.

"No worries Sakura-Chan, this is our Jonin Sensei Copy Kakashi, top ranking Jonin in Konoha said to know over 1000 Jutsu. Is publicly obsessed with the Icha Icha books written by Jiraiya of the Sannin, but secretly has only read the books once to keep public image and gives the façade of a lazy pervert. The rest of the time he is just holding the book up to give his opponent some humility since he is beating them down while reading." Naruto explained.

"What is this test you mentioned?" Sasuke inquired ignoring Naruto's basic overview of the odler Ninja.

"To get to training field 3 in ten minutes." Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke just grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Sakura-Chan grab on anywhere you'd like." Naruto said with a big smile while Sasuke looked impatient.

"Umm… Okay but shouldn't we-" As soon as Sakura got close enough Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and the three of them disappeared in a ring of fire.

Kakashi was standing in the middle of field 3 with the three wooden posts when a column of fire jet out of the ground next to him.

"Yo." Kakashi again lazily greeted, "Fastest ones yet."

"What can we say, we are awesome." Naruto commented.

"As for the test, you are to get one of these bells from me."

"But there are only two bells!" Sakura contested while slipping out of Naruto's arms.

"Your powers of observing the obvious amaze me…" Kakashi replied lazily. "As I was saying, get these bells from me and you pass, don't get a bell and go back to the academe, if you-" again Kakashi was interrupted by Sakura.

"But I thought all teams were 3 Genin and 1 Jonin?"

"I'm sorry pinkie, did the middle of my sentence just interrupt the beginning of yours?" Kakashi asked sounding slightly irked as Naruto was openly laughing. "Whatever, just begin!" with that all three Genin jumped away into the forest.

"Sakura-Chan, we are working together. We are going to kick ass! Sasuke will be the distraction, you will be the support, and I will be the offence, are you ready?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke appeared next to her causing her to jump.

"Wait, support? What do I do?" but it was too late, the two boys were already in the clearing, looking like they were trying to hide still but arguing until Sasuke took a swing at Naruto, Kakashi having a clear view of it all.

Naruto retaliated by setting Sasuke on fire, who then in turn ran into the clearing screaming.

'_that's an interesting Genjutsu…'_ Kakashi thought watching a panicked looking Sasuke running towards him. _'Umm… that's not a Genjutsu… awe fu**…'_ Kakashi thought as he went about using a water Jutsu to try to douse the (no pun intended ) flaming Uchiha.

As Kakashi was running through a few hand signs, he noticed a Kunai flying at him from the foliage. Jumping back as he completed the Jutsu causing a stream of water to fly to Sasuke and put out the fire, he noticed yet another Kunai flying at the spot he was about to land, the only difference was this Kunai had an already flaming explosive tag.

Panicked he performed the Kawirmi and replaced himself with a log. Landing in a near by tree he watched as the Kunai stuck in the log and the tag burn out, but no explosion.

'_A trick? Where are they trying to lure me?'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he glanced over at the alarm clock, _'Still ten minutes… hmm did I even mention this being timed?'_

"Kaka-Sensei, behind you." came a calm statement from right behind him, spinning around he came face to face with an exact copy of his late sensei. At the same time he felt a slight tug at his hip, hazarding a glance down he noticed the falling form of Sakura with a bell in her hand the other bell falling after being cut by a Kunai courtesy of a certain duck haired Uchiha.

"Well-" Kakashi began only to have the alarm sound. "So since the test is over, it looks like Sakura and Sasuke pass?" Kakashi questioned only to hear a jingle from Naruto. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Naruto holding a bell that looked just like the other two. Kakashi smiled under his mask causing his eye to crinkle.

"Congratulations, you are here by the first team I have passed." The older ninja stated getting a cheer from Sakura. "One question though, Sasuke why aren't you burnt at all?" Kakashi questioned noticing there wasn't even a singe on him.

"Oji-Sensei that would be my fault actually. My fire will only burn what I want it to, fire is pure energy not just a destructive force." Naruto explained with a slight vulpine smile on his face, Kakashi couldn't help but think about the Kyuubi.

'_Pure energy not a destructive force huh.?'_

"I see… well meet me here tomorrow at 9 sharp and we will begin our missions." Kakashi said as he pulled out a book and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So who wants to go to Ichikaru for Ramen?" Naruto asked with a smile, looking expectantly at Sakura.

"Sorry dobe, feeling a home cooked meal this time. Maybe another day." Sasuke said turning to walk home.

"Alright fine, we can have normal food today I guess, sorry Sakura-Chan I hope your not too disappointed to be pulled from ramen to have Sasuke's cooking…" Naruto said in mock worry causing Sasuke to freeze.

"Who said I'm inviting you guys?" Sasuke yelled indignantly.

"We are a team! That means we will be spending a lot of time together, on the road included spending the night in the same tent fairly often. Might as well start getting used to each others company now right?" Naruto yelled back.

"One condition then, stop acting the fool. We aren't in the academe anymore, so drop the charade."

"Fine, not a problem with me." Naruto said grabbing Sakura's hand and walking towards Sasuke pulling the girl with him. "So whats for dinner?" Naruto questioned in an even calm tone. Relaxing he let his presence expand for a moment as if his soul its self was stretching.

Contrary to popular belief, ones presence does change based off of their mood, for example killing intent that some fighters talk about is just ones presence. That being said, when one with either great control or a vast amount of Chakra releases their presence, its extremely potent.

Naruto's presence was like sitting in an _**Endless Pool Of Water**_ on a mid summer day, its hard to tell if your hot or cold like the feeling you get after running through the streets in 90 degree weather when you jump into a swimming pool.

But just as quickly as it had come, it vanished. "Lets go already, I'm hungry." Naruto urged to Sakura who was frozen after the presence was released. Naruto's voice broke her out of her shock as she accidently made eye contact, her eyes widened for a moment before Naruto closed his. "Your going to need to get used to that as soon as possible, Sakura-Chan." He stated before letting go of her hand and walking towards Sasuke.

"What was that, just now?" Sakura asked referring to the feeling she had gotten when Naruto relaxed.

"Its called ones Presence, it can be used in combat as a way to psyche out the opponent. Some people have to keep theirs suppressed though, especially if they have too much Chakra." Sasuke explained as they waiting for Sakura to catch up.

"So could I learn to do that?" she asked.

"You already do it every time you see Ino, just take that emotion and spread it." Naruto stated neutrally his eyes still closed.

"But yours didn't feel angry at all, wouldn't mine if that's the emotion I'm broadcasting?"

"Hmm true, I'm not sure how to manifest it though, just how to suppress it. Maybe Kakashi can teach you, now lets go I wasn't joking about being hungry."

The Uchiha compound stood as proud as ever, regardless of the single resident, or current three inhabitants. In the main house's meeting room the new team sat silently drinking their respective cups of tea .

"In all honesty I'm surprised that Naruto is being so silent and still." Sakura said breaking the silence in which both boys were clearly comfortable with. Naruto just quirked an eye brow at her while Sasuke briefly glanced at the two guests.

"Like Sasuke said earlier, it was time to quit playing around and making people think I was stupid or potentially helpless. I landed on your team and that's what I was aiming for, the top two are typically placed with the worst to create an illusion of balance." Naruto explained.

"what do you mean an illusion of balance?" Sakura questioned glancing to Sasuke, still clearly trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

"Think of the Sannin, known to be the strongest team, lead by a Hokage. Next is his student Jiraiya's team, he trained the Yondaime Hokage so they had both a Sannin and a war hero/Kage. Next is the Yondaime's team, not only a Kage but Kakashi and an Uchiha. There is no balance with those teams in comparison to the others, these teams that I mentioned blew all others out of the water and had one thing in common." Naruto explained.

"And what is that?" both of his team mates inquired.

"They were all Team 7"

Opening chapter for a new idea I had, this will not stick to cannon much, but it will still follow the basic story line of wave, Chunin exam ext.

And later there will be an Omnipotent OC added in that will have a lot of sway to this story but will remain a neutral party for the most part.

These chapters will be longer than any of the other stories I have put on here or Deviantart.

Thank you to all my faithful and ever patient fans.

And to all those saying my writing sucks, well screw off. I wont claim being a great writer until I see my name on the cover of a bestselling book. I simply write/type for my own amusement (and apparently the amusement of others.) If you don't like my stuff, then get out of my stories and find something better to do rather than bug me with your flame.

Thank you again,

TTR/TAK\XIII


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neutrality

It had been about a week since the dinner at Sasuke's, and the team had been doing simple D rank missions. Currently they had more under their belt then anyone else from their class, since most of the missions were collecting trash or pulling weeds, both of which… were flammable.

Needless to say, every time Naruto would ignite all the weeds in a garden, the owner of the garden, would panic thinking he was going to burn their plants. But due to Naruto's control, the weeds down to the roots were turned to ash without any burns on the plants. The gardener always promptly thanked the Uchiha due to their known control of fire and gave a bonus for not only the quick job but to having the last Uchiha work on their yard.

The trash job yielded a surprise for the entire team 7. Whereas most fire cant burn underwater, for whatever reason his Dragon Release flame was able to ignite and burn trash at the bottom of the river. Granted it wasn't able to burn for long. Kakashi theorized that since water has oxygen in it, it may have been feeding off of that?

Even catching Tora wasn't a problem for team 7. Naruto would make a ring of fire to surround the cat, while either Sakura or Sasuke would walk through the fire and grab it. Granted Naruto was doing all the work, they were still working together with some of the tasks. Eventually tired of Naruto's fire scaring the poor cat, Sakura placed it under a Genjutsu that made it think it was safe in a field of cat nip. Needless to say, that was the easiest catch for that mission. After all a peaceful happy cat was easier to carry then a cat thinking it was going to catch on fire at any moment.

Team training was progressing better then expected, Naruto and Sasuke worked in perfect sync with each other, as well as Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura were still having trouble working together, especially when teamed up against Naruto who while using his blood line was clearly the strongest. The flame from the Uchiha could never touch Naruto who would surround himself in his own fire making an armor of sorts, and fire cant burn through fire.

Kakashi however found the 'two' weak points with the armor however, one being a fireball hitting him. The fire he created still blocked the heat but could not block the force of the impact nor the explosions force after detonation. The second weakness being if Kakashi knocked one of his team mates into him, he automatically shut down the armor in fear of potentially burning one of them on accident. It was easier to put the fire out then it was to make it not burn someone else.

Contrary to what Kakashi thought, however, Sakura had seen these two weaknesses but found a third, direct combat. Naruto could not see through the flames as clearly as he would have liked and with the fire's "heat" bending the air, he could never tell where Sakura's punch or kick was coming from or where it was going to hit. She had also found out that fire made from chakra could still be snuffed out by pure chakra, or her method, coat her attacking limb in chakra before hitting his armor so she wouldn't be burned. What she hadn't counted on though, was somehow his fire would heat up her chakra and in doing so raise her body temperature if she reabsorbed the chakra she used to shield, and if she left it coating her offending limb, it would slowly start to burn her.

Eventually Sakura began releasing her chakra on impact to which they discovered a very different result. One part being her attacks would douse the armor temporarily leaving an opening for her team mate, the other part being an extremely more effective in the force behind the punch, which effectively scared Kakashi as he remembered Lady Tsunade from when he was young.

Sasuke however was trying to learn a different affinity, lightning. He had learned, under Kakashi's guidance on how to generate a minute amount of electricity to crackle around his hand, then how to arc it from one hand to the next. Fighting against Naruto also forced Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan, one tome in each eye, trying to find a weakness in his fire.

Needless to say, team 7 was coming along greatly, the Hokage readily agreed during Kakashi's most recent update. Labeling team 7 as the _**Sukoshi **_(Little)_** Sannin**_ more as a joke then anything, but the name stuck after a few Chunin hearing the reference in the missions hall.

"Ah the Sukoshi Sannin, here for your next mission?" a random Chunin asked as team 7 walked in.

"Hai hai" Kakashi replied from behind his book, in his usual bored voice.

"Well, team 7 has completed enough D rank missions to take a C rank if you think the team is ready Kakashi." Sarutobi stated waiting for the man to answer.

Looking down, said man noticed his team looking at him expectantly waiting an answer making him sweat a little. "Hai, I think we could take a C rank now." Was the masked mans reply.

"Alright lets see, you can stake out a reported bandit camp in the land of fire, escort a man back to wave, help out in a race in the land of sky, or deliver a letter to Suna." The Hokage offered.

"Wave." Naruto responded with finality.

"Naruto, don't you think you should let Kaka-Sensei decide?" Sakura asked. Over the time spent as a team she had become more comfortable with the blond ninja to the point she would make eye contact on occasion and work to fight off the hypnotic effect.

Whenever someone locked eyes with Naruto, they would be hypnotized into a specific emotion depending on how Naruto felt about the person he locked eyes with. Some would feel warm and comforted, those being Sasuke and Iruka, Kakashi would feel more lively and energetic. But Sakura's feeling was different and she refused to explain what she felt. His eyes were similar to the Sharingan's mirror wheel effect except without the ability for him to control the hypnosis.

The only person that seemed to be immune from the hypnotic effect was the Hokage, possibly from being around the blue eyed paradox as he grew and the ability grew stronger as well. Said person had mentioned possibly training to control and focus it to Kakashi, but so far the attempts had not worked.

"I have no problem with taking that mission, unless one of you wants a different one?" Kakashi questioned his other two Genin.

"Other then the fact the dobe attracts danger, none. I guess I would rather be on an island than in the middle of a desert when said trouble comes though." Sasuke said taunting the blond.

"Yeah that's true." Sakura agreed.

"Alright, so its agreed. Tazuna if you would like to come out and meet your new traveling companions?" the Hokage said to a door off to the side.

"These are the people escorting me back? Three children and a lazy old man?" the man named Tazuna questioned. He was wearing a pair of tan pants with a sleeveless brown shirt, a straw hat, a white towel draped over his shoulders, and a jug of sake on his hip.

"I'm only 24 years old…" Kakashi said slumping over.

"Says the drunkin old man." Was Naruto's response to the drunken bridge builder.

"Hn…" was Sasuke's response.

"We aren't kids! We are ninja!" was Sakura's response.

"Alright, alright easy meant nothing by it, lets just get going." The old man said walking towards the door closely followed by team 7.

Shortly after the team found themselves at the village gate waiting on Kakashi to finish the paperwork to sign out for the mission.

"Are you kids ready for this?" Tazuna asked as Kakashi came walking back to the group.

"More then ready old man." Naruto responded somewhat coldly. _'I have not been considered a child in a long time, now this old drunk thinks he can treat me like one?'_ Naruto thought to himself with a huff.

With that being said the team began their journey towards the wayward village.

A few hours down the road, Sakura finally got board enough to try to start a conversation. It still surprised her that Naruto was naturally more withdrawn then he was back at the academy, he never seemed to have any trouble with silence.

"So, Tazuna, why didn't you hire a ninja from your village if its so far away?" Sakura questioned as they walked.

"They don't have a hidden village let alone ninja." Came Sasuke's response. Unlike Sakura, Sasuke had no problem with the quiet side of their companion. He had noticed however, that the only person Naruto had openly started a conversation with was Sakura, ever since he dropped his façade at least.

"Then there is Gato we have to worry about." Naruto said quietly but loud enough for all to hear causing Tazuna to freeze mid step.

"How do you know about that?" their client demanded causing Naruto so slowly shift his eyes over to Tazuna.

"When a man monopolizes a country in a hostile takeover, there is always someone that knows. You cant loose contact with a place without looking into it, or if your regular contact stops relaying information from said place, you tend to get a little suspicious." Tazuna, at this point, began to sweat as he feared the implications of what the young blond was stating.

"Also the demon brothers are tied to Zabuza who is a very expensive man, if the bingo book is anything to go by." As Naruto finished that statement he threw a shiriken into a puddle they were walking by causing two men in drags for clothing to leap out.

With a closer look they noticed the breathing masks and gauntlets, one had a metal gauntlet on his right arm, the other on the left. A razor chain joining them, Mist headbands with a slash through it signifying a missing ninja.

"Your better then you look" one of the missing nin stated, "to be able to find us." The other finished.

Naruto didn't make any response other than to blink slowly as he kept a neutral gaze on the opponents.

The two rouge ninja Shunshin behind Kakashi and quickly wrapped him in the chain. "One down!" the one on the left yelled out while pulling on the chain, "four to go!" the other one yelled, similarly pulling on the chain.

After 'Kakashi' was taken care of, they turned towards Naruto seeing him as the biggest threat.

"Sasuke, would you like the one on the left or right?" Naruto questioned still neutral not moving.

Sasuke who was standing behind the demon brothers paused for a second, "….Are we talking your left or my left…?"

Sighing, Naruto just pointed at the one coming in on his left, Sasuke nodded and took off after him. Throwing a Kunai the Uchiha managed to pin their chain to a tree before they could wrap Naruto as they did their sensei.

Finally moving Naruto turned to the one coming in on his right seeing them release the chain from their gauntlets. As the man with two horns on his headband came running in, Naruto simply ducked down then swung around with his foot, the man flew back as it made contact just under his right peck where the muscle separates. As the man slammed against a tree, he made to get up again but froze with a warm wet feeling running down his right side. It had also become more difficult for him to use his right arm, looking down he saw a deep gash where the blond had kicked him. confused he looked up as said ninja ran towards him, no that's not right, skated towards him with kunai attached to the base of his sandals being held on by chakra and gliding over the ground as if it were ice.

That's when the ninja noticed it, the dirt road was turning to glass just in front of the blonds feet giving him a surface to skate over.

By the time the rouge got over his surprise, Naruto was already in his face jumping up and kicking both the rouges legs. The missing nin quickly dropped to his knees as the muscles on his thighs were cut, then fell into darkness as Naruto's fist made contact with the back of his head being reinforced by the fall of his jump.

Turning Naruto saw Sasuke sitting on his unconscious opponent watching the blond with an amused smirk.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke questioned arrogantly.

"I was busy learning a new technique during my fight, did you learn anything new?" Naruto shot back getting Sasuke to laugh out.

"As to be expected, lets see how the next fight goes as a best of three?" the Uchiha said in a way of starting a competition. Naruto just smirked in response.

"Yo." Kakashi said reappearing next to Sakura without so much as a scratch.

"Kaka-Sensei?" Sakura questioned after getting her heart rate back to normal.

"Wait if your alive… Why didn't you help the kids?" Tazuna yelled out at the grey haired man.

"You see, when the Demon Brothers had gotten me wrapped up in that chain, I couldn't help but wonder if I left my stove on this morning. You see I had a cup of tea with breakfast and I have a bad habit of leaving the burner on under the kettle to keep the water warm." Kakashi said without missing a beat.

"So your in risk of being killed and all you can worry about is an apartment fire?" Naruto questioned suspiciously.

"Hai, I grabbed you something from your apartment as well while I was back in town." Kakashi said handing Naruto a new outfit. This one was of similar style of a Jonin outfit but instead of the royal blue coloring, it was a dark grey. Kakashi then produced a black cloth for his forehead protector and a mask similar to his own. Naruto let a bit of surprise show on his face that this man was able to get from their point here all of the way back to Konoha and back in that little amount of time.

"Well I was waiting for the Chunin exam to wear these but I guess now works as well, but you can keep the mask." Naruto said grabbing the cloths and beginning to undress.

"Na-Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled burning a tomato red as Naruto's jacket was simply burned off and his shirt was tossed aside in an instant.

"Hm? Oh Sakura, you've been so quiet I forgot you were here…" Naruto said teasingly with a slight smirk as Kakashi recalled a certain ninja saying that to him all the time.

After seeing the girl turn a darker red either from his teasing or saying he 'forgot she was there' he chuckled to himself. A wall of fire consumed him for a moment as Tazuna gasped in fear, once again being another citizen that knew of the Uchiha's capability with fire, looked at the young man in shock.

Just as quickly as it had come the fire was gone and Naruto was in his new outfit, just tightening the straps on his forehead protector.

"Sakura, your mom wanted me to tell you to be safe and not to get hurt too badly, she also wanted me to make sure you packed enough food for the trip there. I tried assuring her that we would be fine hunting and fishing but she refused stating a home cooked meal is more important than one made with a camp fire." Kakashi said eye smiling at the embarrassed pink haired girl.

"And Sasuke… the civilian council wanted me to kiss your ass for them… but I kindly refused. After doing so I had to take an extra trip home to get another pair of sandals as I lost one up one of their… well lets not go into too great a detail about how nice I am." Kakashi finished as he continued on the path. "Ah one more thing, Tazuna this mission is an A rank." Kakashi said pausing and watching the client begin to sweat. "Fortunately for you we have the Hokage's approval to continue considering the circumstance, in return for your lack of payment however, we are to claim the reward for these two as further compensation as well as any money or loot any bandits we come across may have."

"Why would you continue knowing how dangerous this mission is?" Tazuna questioned confused.

"Well, me for one. I was an ANBU captain for a reason, that and I worked with the parents of these three. Naruto's father was an army packed into one man, much like his son and his Katon Bushin. Sasuke's mother the Black Viper was fast and lethal, I would honestly list her in the top three strongest of the Uchiha clan of her time. Then Sakura's father, the Suicidal Sky man, he would do solo S ranked missions that normally even I would hesitate on unless I had an ANBU platoon with me, with his affinity for Wind he was a very powerful warrior." Kakashi explained causing his three Genin to freeze a stair in wonder at the man.

Sasuke because he didn't know his mother could fight at all beyond a Genin level, he had heard of her friendship with the Red Habanero a woman named Kushina, he couldn't remember her last name for some reason though.

Sakura because her father had died a week after the Kyuubi attack when the village was still weak and a group of rouge ninja came in thinking there would be easy fame and fortune. She had never gotten to know her father.

Naruto because he was under the same assumption about Sakura's family as she herself was. He paused to wonder a bit but continued on unimpeded.

Kakashi thought he had set in suspicion with his blond charge, seeing as how Kakashi was not privy to said Genin's knowledge of his parents, he had attempted so on purpose. Personally, he disagreed with the reasoning for keeping his linage a secret, he highly doubted that Iwa would try anything against Konoha regardless of who his father was. No one had come after Kakashi and not only was he the son of the White Fang but also the prized pupil of the Yellow Flash.

The Hokage had promised him that he would personally tell Naruto once he became a Chunin or turned 18, but Kakashi's argument of everyday possibly being a Ninja's last day and that he thought his childhood would have been better should the public know who his parents were. This caused the elder Kage to consider telling him sooner but still forbade Kakashi from telling him.

Kakashi had also tried to adopt the young boy but the council would hear nothing of it, they stated that it was up to Jiraiya to decide who took care of Naruto and since nobody had heard from him since just after the Kyuubi attack he would be placed in an orphan inch. That was the day Kakashi had decided to do whatever he could to anger the council, his chronic tardiness being one of the things he began, resigning from ANBU being another. Even never passing a team so that Naruto would be his first student, this made the council very concerned when the Uchiha went through his test, they wanted him to be the one to train Sasuke but had feared he wouldn't pass him.

Sakura, while a civilian offspring believing herself to be the first ninja in her family, apparently her mother hadn't told her much about her father. Her father had a very strange ability that he had dubbed **Kyouzou Kado **(Mirror Image Gate), he naturally had very low chakra reserves but near perfect control in return, when he took control of what he liked to call his **Kekkei Genkai **(Bloodline Ability) Kyouzou Kado, he was able to use a vast supply of chakra. He had explained it as another personality that was the natural opposite of what he showed living inside his head, that it was the honest him in the sense that it was at one with itself and accepting of itself and its feelings. Whereas he was kind and gentle, his 'inner self' was ruthless and rough. Kakashi toyed with the thought of Sakura inheriting this so called Kekkei Genkai.

Sasuke, he knew didn't pay too much attention to his mother being too busy trying to gain his fathers acceptance by surpassing his brother, and trying to bond with his brother Itatchi. So pointing out his mother's capability as one of the top 3 members must have confused the young Uchiha. But she was the one that had helped him learn to properly use his Sharingan eye, thanks to Kushina for pointing him to her.

By the time Kakashi had finished his trip down memory lane, he noticed his Genin nor his charge were near him, instead further down the road nearly out of sight. "Oi! Choto Mate!" Kakashi yelled out running to catch up.

The group soon found themselves aboard a small fishing boat being slowly paddled across the water towards an island hidden in mist.

Once they hit land they continued on a trail towards the old mans house, until Naruto stopped and threw a Kunai into a bush. Startled Sakura went to check it out and saw a snow white rabbit.

"Naruto! You almost killed this poor little rab-!" Sakura yelled at him until she turned and caught his gaze, almost instantly blushing and turning away.

"Demon of the mist, Zabuza…" Naruto said slowly before looking up into a tree behind them. For some reason Naruto was angry and his eyes were seeming to be working double time on the luminescent glow.

A massive sword… no a Zanpakto came spinning out of seemingly nowhere straight at the group, only to stop abruptly as a wall of fire caught it. A tall man with black hair, baggy grey camo pants, straps across his chest, and white wrappings covering the bottom half of his face, appeared near a tree adjacent from them. Unfortunately the man was expecting his sword to be where he had Shunshin to causing his 'Cool Entrance' to not be so cool as he fell to the ground a little startled. Looking around he saw a large flaming arm holding his Zanpakto in the air about twenty feet from the ground.

"Hey! Give me back my sword!" he yelled at the blond as he trailed the stream of fire back to him.

"Wrath…" Naruto said softly as the fire receded and brought the sword down into his hand. "That looks to be your sin." He continued as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt, his eyes widened in shock though as soon as his fire was gone and he was holding the full weight of the sword. "Damn…" he said as he just dropped it letting it fall disinterestedly to the ground.

"Naruto why aren't you keeping the sword? We can use that against him!" Sakura yelled out not noticing the Jonin stature of the man.

"The sword… Its sentient and it refuses me." Naruto drawled keeping eye contact with Zabuza who didn't seem to be effected by Naruto's hypnosis. Drawing his leg back and kicking the sword he sent it flying back at the eyebrowless man, "That's a very interesting Zanpakto, old man." Naruto said as Zabuza caught the sword and got in a loose ready stance.

"Naruto stand down and guard the client, this guy is on a whole different level." Kakashi said as he reached up for his headband.

"Water trumps fire, but the Dragon's flame burns anything everything even the heavens themselves." Naruto said as he generated a massive fireball in each hand, slammed them together and launched them at Zabuza.

Said ex mist nin was about to cut the ball in half when something seemed to occur to him and he jumped to the side. When the fireball hit where he had been it didn't explode as everyone was expecting, rather it imploded and sent a massive heat wave out.

"I would give it five minutes until your beat." Naruto said as he jumped back to Tazuna.

Moments after Naruto's slight conflict, Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, stunning Sasuke.

'_How does he have the Sharingan?' Sasuke thought_ or something along those lines.

"Ah the Sharingan out so early? I'm honored you take me so seriously." Zabuza laughed out.

"Well, like my blond student said, we only have five minutes." Kakashi said, you could hear the smirk on his voice.

"And whys that? You both are a little too arrogant I believe, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent especially one of the **Ken Shichi** (Seven Swords)." Zabuza yelled out as he began to charge Kakashi.

"You would do well to heed your own advice, or have you just not noticed what my student did exactly?" Kakashi said as he blocked the Zanpakto with a Kunai. "I guess you will notice in three more minutes."

With that said Zabuza jumped back onto the water and took a pose with one hand outstretched above his head with the other one directly under that even with his sternum.

"Kirigagure no Jutsu!" the mist man yelled as the fog got thicker, completely hiding Zabuza from view.

"Be on guard, this is the hidden Mist's prized technique the silent killing." Kakashi said still managing to sound board.

"Got you" it was almost a whisper but they all heard it clearly. It was Zabuza standing in the circle between the Genin and Tazuna.

Swinging his sword he didn't get far before he burst into water curtsey of Kakashi and a Kunai.

"You lose!" Zabuza yelled as he cleaved Kakashi in two only for him to disappear into water as well.

"Actually, I win with just over a minute to spare." Kakashi said from behind Zabuza with his Kunai to his throat.

"Or do you?" another Zabuza said from behind Kakashi as he kicked him towards the lake.

"Now I win." Zabuza said as he appeared standing over Kakashi who was now in a bubble of water.

"Run!" Kakashi yelled just as it began to rain, completely clearing the fog and giving them all a clear view of what had happened.

"Rain? This is what you were waiting for?" Zabuza questioned confused as a bolt of lightning struck down nearby.

"Well I was kind of banking on Kakashi still being in the fight…" Naruto said stepping forward. Sasuke a step behind.

"You really think you could take on the Demon of the Mist kid?" Zabuza laughed as three **Mizu Bushin **(Water Clones) came to life and rushed forward.

Sasuke could see the air around Naruto refracting and took a step back as a torrent of fire blazed to life around his blond friend.

"Tell me Zabuza… who is more of a Demon? He who proclaims it, or he who denies it?" Naruto questioned quietly as he looked up with his luminescent blue eyes gone and in their place, blood red eyes with a slitted pupil.

A/N:

Don't get me wrong I like the idea of the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza and even the fight later on in the series with Kisame and Team Gai, but that bubble of water the ex Mist nin seem to like using, wouldn't that kind of drown the person inside?

And in the actual show Kakashi yells to the team to run away when he is trapped, I don't know about you but when I yell at people under water they can never hear me. In addition I lose breath doing so and have to surface soon after to get more air. So either there is a ninja ability to breath water or something…

Even the Naruto Sasuke fight at the Valley of the End when Naruto slams Sasuke underwater with Kyuubi's power. Again I am betting I would have drown after getting hit that hard and having to swim that far back up, and being out of breath from fighting on top of that, and on the way back up being hit by Naruto clones multiple times.

Sakura is the only person following the laws of nature in the show, in one of the filler episodes she passes out when the rain nin force them all underwater and Naruto uses his Rasengan to make a Whirlpool. That's how life would be.

The only other water fight I didn't mention is the Kisame and Kirabee fight, and that's only because he is an Octopus so it can make more sense…

Well review!

TTR/TAK\XIII


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Omnipotence

"Tell me Zabuza… who is more of a Demon? He who proclaims it, or he who denies it?"

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's persona. His eyes had changed color from the vibrant, literally glowing, blue, to the crimson red from the Kyuubi's chakra influence. The whisker marks on his cheeks got darker and thicker, his teeth grew as did his nails, all in all he looked more beastly now.

"Naruto…"

Needless to say Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at this transformation. Neither had ever seen this side of him before, this animalistic looking side.

"Naruto… are you… alright?" Sasuke asked uncertain now.

"Just fine Sasuke, just showing what the villagers hate." Naruto responded causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. They had been friends since before the massacre, and Naruto had known about the Kyuubi since before even then. He had told Sasuke when they were young but he always seemed self conscious about it, so for him to be essentially flaunting it now was surprising.

A sickeningly wide smile made its way to Naruto's face, looking as if it was going to split his head from the mouth up. Revealing his teeth in the process as his eyes widened to seem almost like a puppets, all in all he looked insane.

Suddenly his presence let itself be known as it washed over the area. Unlike last time the feeling of jumping into a pool, it felt like you were standing in the middle of a whirlpool with no sense of salvation.

Watching each of the clones closely, Naruto called over to Sasuke. "I have a plan, just flow with it, got it?"

"Alright? What is your plan?" Sasuke asked only to catch a massive collapsible Shuriken. "I see…"

Naruto ran forward and began spinning as he shot flames out of his hands destroying all the clones fairly quickly. As soon as that was done, Sasuke threw the Shuriken at the original Zabuza.

"Stupid brat, as if that could hit me." Zabuza said confidently as he just snatched it out of the air with ease. What he wasn't counting on was another hidden in the shadow of the first. Panicked he hopped over it still keeping contact with the ball of water.

Until he heard an odd 'poof' noise behind him and felt his arm being singed, he let go quickly and dropped underwater in an attempt to douse the flames but was confused when they just continued burning until he used chakra in the water to put it out.

Climbing back on top of the water, Zabuza was met with a ready to fight Kakashi. The lightning storm around them giving the grey Jonin an ominous look, similar to the Genin who was now unconscious on the shore, being tended to by the pink haired girl.

So another round, Monkey boy?" Zabuza questioned.

Instead of a verbal response, Kakashi merely charged, nearly being twice as fast as before. Alarmed Zabuza quickly brought up his sword to block but was thrown back with a loud 'clang' sound. Looking over his sword he could see Kakashi still standing there with an outstretched arm after punching the side of the blade.

"You cant win you Monkey!" the angered Mist nin yelled as he ran through the hand signs for the water dragon, Kakashi mimicking him perfectly.

(the rest will be cannon so I will leave that out and just skip to Tazuna's house because I am lazy and don't need to re tell a story…)

Nearly a week had passed since the battle with Zabuza and learning that he was still alive, the team had been practicing Chakra control exercises. Naruto and Sasuke already knew tree walking and Sakura was a quick learn, so they quickly went to water walking.

Sakura again was first to learn with Sasuke not being far behind. Naruto, for whatever reason, could not get a hang of it. Too little Chakra and he fell in, but too much chakra the water would rapidly evaporate. Sakura, all the while teasing him that he was closer to walking on steam then water. While this was meant to be a joke, it had given Naruto an idea. That idea is what he had been working on since the third day.

Sasuke was working on bettering his Lightning affinity, especially since Kakashi explained to him the reason he was so much faster and stronger during the lightning storm being because he could use the natural lightning to augment his abilities

Sakura was still working on water walking. While she was able to do it without concentration, her reserves were low enough to give her trouble after a few minutes of walking on it. So exhausting herself then resting for a while to try to build up stamina as well as chakra reserve.

All the while they were being watched by a light brown haired man wearing a fedora…

As the second week went by Kakashi had began bringing one of the Genin to the bridge with him while the other two trained.

"So Naruto, what have you been working on?" Kakashi questioned generally curious.

"Well Sakura-Chan gave me the idea that if you could walk up trees, walls and on water, then why not steam then once you got used to that, air? So I am working on being able to walk on air, the Tsuchikage is rumored to be able to fly so it has to be possible." Naruto explained.

"Hmm well just don't go jumping off any cliffs I guess. Shouldn't you master water walking first though?" Kakashi questioned.

"Maybe that would be a good idea…"

A few days later found Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke walking to the bridge with Tazuna due to Kakashi thinking today would be the day to fight. The reason for Naruto not being with them was due to an accident while trying to evaporate the water to walk in the air. Surprisingly enough Naruto had mastered water walking and had actually gotten nearly 40 feet off the ground on the steam before one key factor came into play… steam disperses…

Trying to be creative, he tried shooting fire out of his hands as a rocket like effect, he didn't count on the sudden weight though and his arms got thrown back giving him more momentum to hit the ground with. Needless to say it wasn't this Naruto's brightest moment.

Arriving at the bridge, they saw all the workers laying about wounded or unconscious. Soon the battle began…

(yes skipping again, if you want to know what happens watch the show or read the manga…)

Naruto awoke to the sound of a plate hitting the floor and a scream.

Leaping up and running down stairs he saw two 'samurai' holding Tsume, Tazuna's daughter and moving towards Inari, Tazuna's grandson. As one thug was about to slash his sword at Inari in an overhead strike, Naruto had walked up and grabbed the blade while it was still behind his back.

"Thugs… not the brightest lights of humanity…" Naruto said as he began super heating the blade causing it to become more malleable, then slowly bending it to wrap around the sheath tied to his back effectively preventing him from using the sword anymore.

The second thug drew his sword and advanced on Naruto.

"Well Tsume, looks like your free to go." Naruto said smiling at the surprise on the thugs face now that he realized he let go of the hostage.

Turning quickly to try to reclaim her, he met face first with a frying pan. Now he was dropped unconscious as Naruto knocked the other one out.

"Now I gotta hurry to the bridge…" Naruto said while turning to leave.

"Thank you!" Inari said in a bow, bending at the waste a good 90 degrees while trying not to cry.

"don't mention it?"

Sasuke wasn't having very much fun at the moment. This guy(?) had him trapped in a dome of ice mirrors and was throwing Senbon at him. Definitely not the time of his life he had hoped for…

"Sasuke? You're an Uchiha having trouble with ice?" Naruto asked as he was suddenly behind said Genin.

"Naruto? What are you- never mind, fire doesn't work on these…" Sasuke said looking around waiting for the next barrage.

A stream of fire flooded out of Naruto's open palm to one of the mirrors, quickly melting a hole through it.

"Fire seems fine to me." Naruto said looking back at his clearly irritated friend.

"I think we both know the difference between Dragon flame and regular chakra flame…" Sasuke said while trying to stay calm.

Before Naruto could respond, he felt odd. He couldn't describe it as painful but rather numbing. Looking over he noticed a few Senbon sticking out of his shoulder.

"That's not good." Naruto said slowly lifting his arm. "Well… Hell…"

"Don't get hit stupid!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged around Sharingan active.

Growling Naruto built up a flame, "I will get us out of this, you kick his ass after." He said as he yelled out and shot fire out in every direction, seeming to go through Sasuke and hit all the mirrors melting them too fast for Haku to repair them. "Yeah that pretty much drained me…" He said as he took a knee.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to rush the stunned 'hunter nin' as he ran up and hit him in the side of the head with the ring of his Kunai knocking him out.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked.

"That took pretty much everything I had at the moment… trying to air walk here probably didn't help much with that…" Naruto said humorously.

Kakashi by this time had Zabuza trapped with his dogs, his Rikari charged in hand.

"This is the end." Kakashi said as he charged Zabuza. Stopping short he looked through the clearing mist to see a short man in a suit with an army of thugs behind him. "Is that Gato?" Kakashi asked, Zabuza slowly looked over to where his opponent was indicating.

"Yeah that's him… doesn't look like he was wanting to pay me after all."

"What happened to the Demon?" Gato questioned humorously.

Kakashi let his attack fade and his dogs leave once he started to feel light headed. Covering his Sharingan he looked into the group.

"Well look at this, you all are tired I'm guessing?" Gato said laughing, turning around walking through the group he only said one more thing. "Kill them all."

The group charged but paused when they saw a man appear between them. A ring of dirt blowing out all around him as if he fell from a great height.

The man was wearing a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt left un tucked, a black blazer, a pair of nice shoes, and a fedora tilted more to the right so it was hiding his right eye from view. You could see his left eye, a vibrant green glowing in a similar way to Naruto's.

With his left hand he was holding an obsidian colored sheath with a black wrapped hilt sticking out.

"That's odd…" the man said, his voice deep and smooth. Looking into the group of thugs blankly, raising his right hand he pointed at the group, "I don't recognize any of you." he said as if surprised, his eye somewhat widening to emphasize his surprise, the group behind him faltering slightly.

Turning around he saw Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, Naruto, Tazuna, and finally Sakura.

"Ah! Kakashi, Sakura! Been so long, wow Sakura you have gotten… well never mind your still a runt… But Kakashi! You got old!" the man laughed out walking up to the exhausted ninja.

"Trez?" he questioned, Sakura perking up a bit when she heard that name.

"Wait, you mean the Black Death? This is him?" Zabuza questioned clearly familiar with the other swordsman.

"Yo" was the simple response, "Trez Haruno at your service!" he said happily.

"What are you waiting for? I said kill them all!" the short man yelled at his group.

"Hmm?" Trez said while turning in confusion. "Your trying to hurt Kaka-Sempai and Sakura-nii?" he questioned as his right hand found the hilt of his Katana.

Slowly drawing it they saw it was a bit odd, the odd thing about it, besides the blade being a blood crimson color but seeming to absorb all light around it, was the fact it was serrated. "We couldn't have that now could we? I suggest that you all stand down." The tall man stated watching them closely for any indication of what they might do.

"Its just one man standing in our way of being rich! Kill him!" one gutsy gangster said, this began what could only be described as an uncoordinated bum rush.

"Nan No Mai" Trez sighed as what could only be described as a void appeared around his sword, slowly growing up his arm and encompassing his body. Once he was completely covered, the 'void' vanished, him along with it. Next thing that happened the Genin would never have guessed…

He was just suddenly back, standing near the pink haired girl as if sizing her up, sword back in its sheath.

"Wha-" Sasuke began noticing the army of thugs weren't moving at all. Gato seemed to notice this as well.

"Why are you all just standing there? Kill them already!" the short man yelled.

"You aren't taking this seriously are you Sakura-Nee? I mean just look at these muscles, your stamina must be horrible… weren't you training in the academy at all?" Trez said in a scolding tone.

"Ano I…" was all Sakura got out before her eyes widened in horror. Behind Trez the army of hoodlums suddenly seemed to explode in a shower of blood, after the spray stopped it looked like each one had been sliced cleanly through with a sword multiple times.

"Right right, back to business…" Trez said a little somberly. "We will catch up later, yeah?" he questioned as he turned around.

"You must be Gato, am I right?" the fedora wearing man questioned.

"I-I am." He responded shaken by the sudden defeat.

"Come here." Trez commanded in a tone leaving no room for argument, as he said this his eyes shined brighter, then dimmed to their original glow once he finished talking.

Gato slowly walked over to the man as if trying to fight it, but soon was standing in front of the new comer seeing how tall he was. Abnormal for ninja, if that's what he was, he was standing at about six foot four inches, not much could be seen about his body type with the way he was dressed however, but it was obvious he was fairly slender with an angular face, what looked like a 5:00 shadow dusting his jaw line up onto his cheeks and chin.

"Zabuza." Trez said looking at the other swordsman, getting the message the ex mist nin slowly walked over to the two well dressed men. "I think you have some… business disagreements you need to work out. As you are no longer a threat to my family I will not target you." Trez said with an aloof tone similar to Kakashi's, "However," he began again putting Zabuza on edge, "If you ever threaten any of my precious people again, not even Kami could save you." he finished with a dangerous tone.

They stared at one another for a moment, one clearly uncomfortable the other showing nothing but seriousness, before he smiled slightly and walked away.

"So this is the mysterious and infamous Uzumaki Naruto." Trez said with a smirk and slight curiosity.

"Hai?" was the blonds response.

"Where is your sword? Did you lose it out here or something?" the taller man questioned looking around.

"I don't use a sword, I am a ninja I use Jutsu and Kunai…"

"You have no interest in becoming a swordsman?"

"I never said that."

"Well this is odd. Came here to train you and Sakura-Nee how to use a sword." He said as Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Just as your mom taught me I shall teach you, then you Uchiha, as I taught your mother, I will show you. Finally, little Haruno as your father instructed me… you have no choice, your learning." This caught all three Genin's curiosity as well as their Sensei's.

"You trained with Mikoto and Shigure as well?" Kakashi questioned, Sasuke focused now completely on the conversation hearing his mother's name, same with Sakura hearing her father's.

"Kakashi? Ah your still here! I thought you left with you being so quiet." Trez said laughing, you couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not. "Yes, Kushina-Sensei, Mikoto-San, and Shigure-Tou-San all requested that I pass their teachings onto their children. Not like I was going to die before I got the chance right?"

"Right…" Kakashi said looking towards Naruto as if trying to signal Trez, following his line of sight his eyes finally met the blonds.

"Well I'll be damned." He said getting in the blonds face, noses almost touching. "Boy, have you ever noticed your eyes are glowing?"

"Your one to talk old man…"

"Old? Haha yes I suppose I am." The man said rubbing his chin as if just noticing his facial hair.

"If your older, why do you keep referring to Sakura as an older sibling?" Sasuke questioned, trying to keep a conversation going in an attempt to ignore what Zabuza was doing.

"It's the same reason we have the same last name."

Naruto looked back at Sakura for a moment, noticing that she hadn't asked any questions but rather been standing silently watching him.

"You two look nothing alike, I can even see you have brown hair under your hat." Sasuke said as if accusing him of lying.

"Do you even know how silly a man would look with pink hair? Like Minato-Sensei that week we played a prank on him, eh Kakashi?" Trez said smiling like a fool.

"As I remember you're the one that pulled the prank, I had nothing to do with it." Kakashi said lamely.

"Well you still got in trouble with me so I will give you some credit for it."

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay? Your being really quiet." Naruto said getting her attention.

"Gomen, just trying to remember…" Sakura said with a slight blush.

"Sakura-Chan eh?" Trez questioned slyly lowering down to their level. "and little Sakura doesn't even remember me…" the man said feigning sadness.

"Kakashi, it looks like this was just a waste of our time. Return Haku to me and we will be on our way." Zabuza said as he approached the group.

"Hmm no. I think it would be better for you to come back to Konoha with us." Trez said looking over to the battered man.

"What? Are you after the reward too?" Zabuza questioned as he reached for his sword.

"Reward? Why would someone like _Me_ care about money? All I was saying was you look like hell so we are all going back to Konoha, you Will receive medical attention, then we can decide what you want to do from there. You can even join the Shinobi ranks if you want." The Katana wielder stated.

"Don't you need the Hokage's permission for that?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"We will see…"

After a few days, and a few dozen new helping hands, the bridge was finally completed and the team of now seven began their trip across.

The walk was silent as Haku got a strange intimidating feeling from the newest arrival, and Zabuza just had nothing to say to them. Kakashi had his book, Sakura was still trying to remember this man, Naruto and Sasuke just naturally being silent.

"So your trying to learn how to walk on air?" Trez broke the silence as they neared the gates of Konoha.

"Yes I am, laugh all you want I don't care, I will make it happen." Naruto said with his eyes closed clearly irritated about the subject being brought up.

"What if I told you I knew the secret to Onoki's ability to fly?" He replied as the group froze, except for Naruto who had his eyes closed.

"I'd say you were probably lying.." Naruto said opening his eyes to see Trez seeming to levitate.

"Alright, I will keep it to my self for now then." He replied as he continued to the village, lowering to the ground as he did so.

Stupefied Naruto and the rest of the team just followed.

"Hokage-Sama, we are back with a report of the mission." Kakashi said formally.

"Proceed." Sarutobi commanded.

"The mission was a success, bridge completed and client alive. During our mission, Zabuza and Haku here confronted us as Nin hired by Gato, who seemed to double cross them. After words Trez-San arrived to help us with the army of bandits that attacked us when we were all weakened." Kakashi recounted briefly.

"Trez-Sensei?" Sarutobi questioned in awe, "I thought you wanted to wash your hands of The Balance?"

"Don't mistake my intentions Hiruzen-Kun, I am simply here to bring these three children up to par with sword skills and help Kakashi bring them to where I want them to be." Trez said now completely serious.

"Trez-Sensei? Just how old are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"One should never ask a gentleman his age."

"Nobody knows. But he has let slip that we is related to the Rikkudo Sennin, and even worked with him on his path to spread Ninjutsu across the land." Kakashi said, holding his book up.

"Kakashi… I told you that in confidence, you make me feel so old." Trez joked.

"Wait, the Sennin was rumored to be the founder of the Uchiha and Hyuuga, how would you be a Haruno?" Naruto questioned.

"Every one hundred years or so I essentially begin a new, I lose all my powers during that time I become weaker for nearly a year. During one of those moments, Shigure brought me into his home and basically adopted me. Since then I have used the last name as my own and claimed my allegiance to the Haruno line. But again yes I am still basically the oldest surviving member of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki." Trez finished.

"Wait, my clan was part of this all too?" Naruto questioned is disbelief.

"My original name was Trez Uzumaki, my… relative would obviously have the same last name. The Rin'Negan that made him so famous is the Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans, although few unlock it. The Uchiha normally develop the Sharingan and are typically happy with that."

"Have you?" Sasuke questioned in surprise.

"Well, yes. My eyes are the final level of the Rin'Negan. Hence the glow. Also the final stage of the Sharingan the Uchiha line has isn't the Mangekyo, its just a deformity of the first stage of the Rin'Negan."

"But wait, Naruto's eyes glow too, does that mean he has unlocked that power?" Sakura asked pointing out.

"No and yes. He is closer to unlocking it then anyone I have ever seen so young. We will discuss that later though. Hiruzen, these two Shinobi will be joining your Ninja corps and I will be listed as a reserve figure for now in case of a war. So for now I will maintain The Balance." Trez said seriously.

"You turn your back on this village for nearly a decade, then you come back and try to tell me who to allow into my village and my trusted Shinobi?" Sarutobi growled dangerously letting his KI flare a little at the man standing in front of him.

"I mean no disrespect, but we both know it would be a boon. Haku here seems to use Ice, that means…" he paused looking over to the youngster he was talking about, "she has a good affinity for both water and wind and a Kekkei Genkai."

"Sorry Trez-San, I'm a boy." Haku said smiling softly.

"I am the last person you ever want to lie to young lady." Trez said scolding, "Back on track, Zabuza is an intermediate swordsman, with the right training he could actually become a decent ninja." With that Zabuza began to grow irritated.

"Intermediate? I was one of the Seven Legendary Swordsman!" Zabuza yelled at the man.

"And I was the one who integrated sword usage into the Ninja life, I also trained Yagura and Kisame how to use a sword, now don't raise your voice at me again, little boy, least you're prepared to raise that sword of yours as well." Trez said sternly not even turning to face the enraged former mist nin. "You know my reasoning for leaving, old man, which is not one that even you can argue."

That statement alone put the old Kage on edge, it was the first time in years Kakashi had ever seen the Professor tense so much. Locked in a staring contest as if having an internal conversation, neither Trez nor Sarutobi blinked. Silence washed over the office, only to be broken by a slightly shaky voice of Sarutobi.

"Have you gained more control of it now?" the aged leader questioned.

"Hai, its difficult at times, but I can at least move when it triggers now. There is no danger anymore, if something begins going south I will teleport to the ocean or something." Trez responded placing his hand on his stomach and looking down at it almost, regretfully.

"Fine, I will accept for now. Zabuza-Kun and Haku-Chan will be listed as Genin under the care and tutelage of Trez Haruno, who will be listed as an active Jonin-Sensei." Sarutobi said as he wrote the document, signed, and stamped it.

"Wait, I am at least Jonin rank." Zabuza tried to protest.

"Sadly you spoke up too late, I have already stamped the document, you are officially demoted to the rank of Genin. On the bright side though, you are now under the protection of Konoha." Zabuza stood flabbergasted for a moment before nodding and turning to walk out of the office.

"One more thing, you and Haku will need to find a place to stay. I believe a few apartments are available in Naruto-Kun's complex." Hiruzen continued.

"Wait, why isn't Naruto living in his old clan housing?" Trez questioned.

"He will gain all rights to his parentage and inheritance once he either gains the rank of Chunin or becomes the age of 18." Sarutobi said looking down to his desk ashamed.

"And who set that up?" Trez asked slowly.

"Deemed by the council…"

"I see. Call for a council meeting tonight, we need to discuss me being back in the village after all now don't we.? Trez said almost too sweetly, turning to leaved he paused, slowly lifting his hand to point at Kakashi, "Ah Kakashi I forgot you were here, you really need to speak up every now and then!" this caused everyone to falter. Sarutobi choked on the smoke of his newly lit pipe, Zabuza stumbled, Kakashi's book almost fell, Sakura just laughed, Naruto and Sasuke just sighed, and Haku remained impassive.

"Sayuki! Ah its been a long time hasn't it?" Trez questioned as he hugged the confused Haruno mother.

"Tr-Trez? You haven't aged at all?" she said as if a question.

"Nah, cant go getting old just yet. Promised Shigure I would teach Sakura-Nii his sword style." He said with a smile as he took a step back.

"Your not staying here are you?" Sakura questioned looking disgruntled with all these new changes brought on by just one man.

"Nah, I can get my own place now. Besides, Naruto might let me move in with him after the meeting tonight." When he said her team mates name, Sakura noticed a look of recognition pass over her mother's face.

"What exactly is this meeting tonight about?" Sayuki questioned sternly.

"Ah just welcoming me back." Trez said but he noticed he was still being leveled under a glare, "And maybe making a few changes to certain laws…" he said almost sheepishly, seeming to also shrink under her mother's glare. It was almost comical seeing this man who had just earlier been going against the Hokage be intimidated by her civilian mother.

Eventually her gaze softened, "So be it, but if you are going to be living with that child you will have at least one good meal beforehand." Sayuki said walking into the kitchen, "Sakura-Chan, you will be keeping an eye on your brother now wont you?"

"Nani?" Sakura said indignantly looking at the only other person in their house.

"Make sure when he is living with your team mate, they both have plenty of vegetables and they aren't spending all their money on Ramen."

"But Naruto lives in a one bedroom apartment, how would they both live there?" Sakura protested.

"You will see after the meeting, patience is a virtue you will want to work on for not only the sword style you will learn, but for life overall." Trez said wisely nodding his head as if agreeing with himself, not noticing Sakura's irritated look to his sagely advice.

"SHARANOO!" Sakura yelled as she punched him in the side sending him flying out the door. Only one thought in both adults mind.

'_Sharanoo? Just like her father…' _

So there enters the OC I mentioned in the summery Trez.

As far as Trez goes he is from a story I am writing that has nothing to do with Naruto. It was called The Immortal Sword or something stupid like that, I began it as a Ruroni Kenshin fanfic as Kenshin's deciple and building from there. I might post that story later.

Hope you enjoy, it stays a bit mundane in the next chapter as Naruto's heritage in reviled and he begins training.

Review.

TTR/TAK\XIII


End file.
